North American Pokemon League Wiki
This Wiki exists to document the North American Pokémon League (NAPL). What is the NAPL? It is a collaborative effort by the denizens of /vp/, an imageboard on 4chan, to take North America and its various regions and locales and assign its various cities gyms, gym leaders, and etc. I'm sure most of you who have come to this page have played Pokémon. Well, the various regions in each of the Pokémon games are based on actual geographic regions of Japan. We just thought we'd do the same with North America, and well, we resulted with the Regions map you see to the right of you. What's the point of this all? The answer is: ROMHACK Probably RPG Maker XP Pokémon Essentials pack or an original OPEN SOURCE engine for a Pokemon game will be programmed in OpenGL. We as a collective seek to turn the North American Pokémon League into fully fledged games. Either via ROMHACK or other means(like an original engine). Furthermore, the information gathered here can also be used for Pokémon Tabletop Adventures, a pen & paper RPG created by the loveable fa/tg/uys on 4chan. So what are we doing now? Currently for three regions, we are in a scripting phase. The scripting phase is where we write out what characters will say, what NPCs will say, what trainers there will be, what Pokémon will those trainers have, and where will the storyline go. Amongst the three leagues that have started the scripting process, in the current lead is Great Lakes Region, and second to it is the Pacific League. Third is Atlantic, since their script is at a standstill. The latter few regions are the Southwest, in which its gyms and leaders are complete, but their scripting process hasn't begun as of yet. The two dead regions are the Maritimes and the Continental Frontier. Since these two regions are dead to begin with, you may dismiss all the work that has been amassed for it and rework it from scratch with you and your group if you wish. How can you help? Do you have a way with words? If so, you can help us script! Think you can write a good story? Scriptin's for you! Do you have a way with pixels? If so, you can help sprite some stuff! Do you have within you, a cartographer? If so, it would be pretty sweet if you can get on board for the purpose of making cities using the FireRed/LeafGreen Tileset Can you draw? If so, you can help with concept art for various things. Good with programming, coding, romhacking? Stay around, bro. We'll need you! Do you want to help but have no idea how? Just head on over to our forums, our threads in /vp/, or our IRC, and ask away. You just might have a talent we need yet haven't figured out we need yet. Or you can just provide suggestions and criticisms. Even if you yourself can't help, at least your words can. Forums and IRC Here is the link to the NAPL Forums Our IRC is: rizon.net #napl Feel free to drop by anytime. Don't argue on the Wiki If you disagree with something posted, take it to the threads on /vp/ or at the NAPL Forums Link to FAQ If you have a question to ask, please ask a question in the Frequently Asked Questions and it will be answered for all to see. This is going to be epic. Spanish League Liga Pokémon Hispana WHY IS THERE NO MEXICO?! For those confused as to why Mexico is not included in North American league, have no worry. Liga Pokemon Hispana takes the charge on that. Here is their forumand their wiki. North American Regions *Atlantic Gulf *Maritime *Great Lakes *Rugged Frontier *Pacific *Southwest Latest activity Category:Browse